Surprise in EVERY Corner
by petalsarefallingxoxo
Summary: Serio and Yuka? What's with Tsubasa and Mikan? Two families collide and boom! Read all of their stupidity and get a good laugh! Parings unknown. RxR! "I guess I should be planning your wedding with Tsubasa!” oohh lala
1. First Signs of Family

**Surprise in EVERY Corner**

**By Petalsarefallingxoxo**

**First signs of family**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXO**

"What the hell?" a teen with shiny honey brown locks cursed as she glared at the T.V screen.

"I know! And language dear," a male next to her scolded lightly as he plopped some pieces of popcorn in his mouth. He had dark raven colored hair with navy eyes and a little star on his left cheek.

"What?! The plot is so stupid! Vanessa looks like a freaking bitch and Zach makes me want to punch him!" the female spat out as she grabbed popcorn as she broodingly watched the movie-barely.

The older dude sweat dropped slightly as he announced, "Chill-ax dude, it's just a movie. Besides **I** think Vanessa has a hot body."

Mikan snorted as she spoke, "You'd think a horse with black and white strips and pink polka dots has a hot body."

"Hey!" the male yelped as he looked offended.

"Sorry Tsubasa, I'm just grumpy," Mikan quickly apologized for her sharp tongue.

"Hey, no probs. If your mom is going to remarry, you can always take it out on poor innocent me," Tsubasa said with his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't remind me," Mikan groaned as she placed her hands to cover her eyes. As if she could escape from reality that way.

"When do you have to meet the family?" Tsubasa asked as he gently put a comforting arm around his little kouhai. He is two years older than Mikan, yet his maturity level met with Mikan's, meaning they can act like 5 year olds at times.

"Tonight, damnit," Mikan's usual amber eyes went a shade darker due to her anger.

"Oh, I guess I'll be leaving soon," Tsubasa said stiffly as he got up from the couch.

"No way in hell!" Mikan screeched as she hopped up with him. You see, these two were like brother and sister, closer than that to be in fact. What one did, the other followed. Except when Tsubasa uses girls as his toys naturally, since Mikan is a girl, she wouldn't want to see her best friend have a make out session with other girls.

"I'm not going to watch this movie that came from hell without you! Damn, I didn't even **PICK** the movie so if **I** have to endure it, so do **YOU**," Mikan barked her order as her senpai laughed his usual jolly laugh.

"Okay, I wanted to see what happened with Vanessa anyways, God I love her body!" Tsubasa the pervert, said.

Mikan just rolled her eyes good naturally as she hugged Tsubasa's arm and continued to pig out on popcorn. Their position on the couch was the male laying down with Mikan laying next to him, snuggled up in his arm while balancing a bowl of popcorn on her stomach.

From the outside, they look like a couple, but in reality, they are extremely close biffels. Nothing is going on between them.

"Damn, I hate her guts!" Mikan complained as she and Tsubasa continue to watch High School Musical. Tsubasa was all in it for Vanessa Hudgens and Ashley Tisdale.

"You're just jealous because I don't talk about your body like that," Tsubasa teased like the pervert he is.

"Shut up!" Mikan squealed as she smacked him HARD on the shoulder.

At the exact moment, Mikan's mother rushed through the door and skidded at a stop by the two best friends. Apparently, she was totally unfazed by their embrace which looked too cozy to be comfortable.

Her short auburn hair gazed her shoulders as she bubbled, "Oh Mi-Chan, Tsubasa! My fiancé invited us to go to their fancy restaurant! Tsubasa, you're welcome to join us, but keep in mind that you need to dress properly. Oh, that man is such a sweetheart! He may look a little peculiar, but he is such a great person!"

"Ok… then," Mikan commented, looking a little startled by her mom.

"Ok, I'll be going Mrs. Sakura, Mikan," Tsubasa spoke up uncomfortably as he stood up and began to head for the door.

"No way! You aren't bailing on me!" Mikan barked, "Go to your house and change, but you ARE going to come back here!"

"Why should I?" Tsubasa arched an eyebrow.

"I could get Hotaru to shoot you with her Baka gun when she comes back to Japan," Mikan smirked. She pulled the evil friend/genius will murder you card, which would frighten anyone and Tsubasa wasn't an exception.

"Ok! I'll be back in half an hour then!" Tsubasa scurried to the front door of Mikan and her mom's house and ran out the door. Not wanting to challenge Mikan any further.

**xXx **

"No! I'm NOT wearing that!" Mikan yelped as her mom gestured her hand toward a pink halter dress that came to her knee.

"Aw, c'mon! Please?" Mrs. Sakura begged and pleaded.

"No!" Mikan said, "Mom, of all of my 15 years of living when have I ever worn a dress?"

"Never…" her mom confessed.

"That just proves my point," Mikan remarked as she thought that she won the battle.

Mikan's mother then pouted and childishly said, "Ok, Mikan dear. I let you wear whatever and whenever. For this once, won't you listen to me and wear this? Please? It'll look so nice on you!"

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm NOT turning into a girly girl," Mikan said defensively as she and her mom burst into laughter.

"Well, I can still dream right?" Mikan's mom hugged her daughter.

"If you dream like that, then please don't tell me then," Mikan groaned since she never been exactly a prim and proper girl.

Even when she was 5, she played sports and loved to get dirty while wrestling guys down to the ground. She skateboards and will NEVER be caught cooking or sewing which led to her F in the class of Family Consumer Science. She drew her FCS teacher nuts with her 'beliefs.'

She was never classified as a bitch since, well, as her boyish nature, she was never into school gossip and causing drama even though rumors of her spread through her school like wildfire. For example, people thought she was dating Tsubasa _FALSE_ and she was a lesbian _FALSE_.

"I believe you have good judgment, so I'll trust you to dress up nicely," Mikan's mom mused as she left Mikan alone to her room.

Mikan picked her nicest black pants with a white buttoned down long sleeved shirt with a collar. She threw on a black vest with a light blue tie that she sloppily placed on, although it made her look nice. Lastly, she wore black vans.

Her hair was sprawled around her back as she bounced down the stairs to meet up with her mom.

Her mom was perched on the couch. She was wearing a red cocktail dress that was strapless with a necklace made of a string of pearls and a pair of white high heels.

"How do I look, Mi-Chan?" Mikan's mother asked excitedly as she twirled around, giving Mikan an every inched inspection of how she looked.

"Like you're going to an old fashion masquerade ball just without the mask," Mikan truthfully spoke up.

Mikan's mother chuckled as she shook her head, "My, my, you've been watching too many movies with Tsubasa dear."

"Speak of the devil," Mikan rolled her eyes as Tsubasa strutted into the living room.

He was wearing a full on tux down to the red tie and black shiny shoes.

"Aw you look adorable sweetie," Mikan's mom cooed.

"Thank you Mrs. Sakura," Tsubasa blushed.

"Tsubasa!! I told you to call me mom!" Mikan's mom chided lightly.

All three of them knew that Tsubasa's parents died 6 years ago so Mikan's mom became Tsubasa's unofficial mother from then on.

Aren't we going to be late?" Mikan interrupted, feeling Tsubasa's discomfort.

Mikan's mother turned slowly to face the grandfather clock before shrieking, "We're 2 minutes late already!"

She grabbed both Tsubasa and Mikan's arms and ran them to her black Toyota Avalon before speeding away.

Thankfully, the three of them didn't hit any traffic and got to the restaurant in 10 minutes flat.

"Oh my God! There he is!! Mikan do I look okay?!" Mikan's mom chattered as she looked nervously at her daughter. She was acting like a teenager that was getting ready for the prom.

"Mother you look absolutely gorgeous," Mikan reassured her over hyper mother. Even though that was a total understatement! Her mother looked perfect with her tousled up hair which wouldn't have formed if she never rushed.

The older Sakura looked a bit calmer as her name was mused from across the room.

A man with spiky black hair wearing a white mask appeared in back of Mikan's mom as he softly said in her ear, "Boo."

"Serio!" Mikan's mom got out of his grasp and hugged him. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Mikan, Tsubasa this is my fiancé," she happily sighed as she leaned into the man's chest.

"Ok… umm… Hi?" Mikan and Tsubasa spoke at the same time as they both thought, _'What the hell is up with that man?'_

"Hn," Sergio responded as Tsubasa whispered in Mikan's ear, "He's a talker huh?"

"Oh, I'll get him to talk," Mikan smirked as she thought of all the pranks and random questions she'll ask/play when her mom stepped out of the room.

"She's EVIL! BEWARE!" Tsubasa hissed out to no one in particular.

"I know dear, get used to it," Mikan smirked as her honey brown hair sashayed behind her back as she followed her mom and Serio to a table.

"Damn," Tsubasa cursed as he quickly followed Mikan to a table with 5 dudes.

"Introduce yourselves," Serio barked a bit on the stern side.

"I-I-I'm Yuu," the first one stammered slightly. He has honey mustard colored hair and he wore his tux correctly with all the buttons in and etc. he straightened out his glasses.

"Koko," the second one with spiky light brown hair said as he smiled goofily.

"Ruka," the third one said. He had dirty blonde hair with clear cerulean blue eyes.

'_If I didn't know better, I'd classify him as hot,' _Mikan shuddered mentally.

"Youchii," the gray haired boy with emerald eyes spoke calmly. He was about 14, a year younger than Mikan.

"Why should I introduce myself to such an ugly hag?" the fifth one ached his dark

eyebrow superiorly as the fourth one nodded in agreement.

"Look who's talking man whore?" Mikan asked coolly, as soon as she was insulted, she was on a roll, "Look at how you're dressed! You were probably screwing that dude sitting right there winking at you. I don't know why he would waste him on you because you look like shit."

"I know that you are jealous because you want to be next. Sorry, but I don't waste time screwing, as you would say, ugly hags such as yourself," Natsume said smoothly.

In truth he DID look like he was in the middle of doing it with someone. His rave locks were messed up pretty badly while his shirt wasn't even properly buttoned up and his tie was just hanging there. One thing though, he still looked incredibly hot.

"Trust me, I wouldn't want to screw some gay ass fags like you," Mikan commented right back.

"You're just in denial because you know you want me," Natsume said arrogantly.

"Natsume/Mikan!" Both parents said at the same time.

"I'm not saying sorry," Mikan said sharply as Tsubasa pushed her into the nearest seat and whispered into her ear, "This isn't the time to be fighting Mikan dear."

Mikan's mother sighed as she mouthed to Serio, _'Sorry.'_

"Don't even be sorry mother, it was his problem in the first place," Mikan said sharply as she glared at the raven haired boy who was looking at his plate nonchalantly as if he didn't even feel her gaze… Or not.

"Oi, stop looking at me!" he snapped.

"I wasn't looking at you, you egomaniac! I was looking at the big ass jerk in front of me who can't be classified as a human," Mikan snapped back addressing him as the non-human.

"Mikan! Stop it!" Tsubasa commanded as Mikan sighed.

"Fine then, dear but you're in for it when we get home," Mikan snarled at him.

"Anyways, the pasta is pretty good," Mikan's mother complimented, trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

"Of course it is! I made it!" Natsume huffed arrogantly.

"Says the ego manic," Mikan muttered under her breath.

"Say that again hag," Natsume glared at her.

"I was saying how much I hate pasta because I don't like to eat things that were created by a gay," Mikan said.

"Really? I heard that you thought I was hot and that you'd die to screw me," Natsume said nonchalantly.

"Err… Guys?" Yuu broke in as he pulled his tie nervously.

"Stay out of this!" barked both infuriated people that were bickering.

"Do you know what you two remind me of?" Koko suddenly spoke up with laughter glinted in his eyes.

Mikan and Natsume glanced up at him as they hissed, "What?"

"You two remind me of an old married couple!" he answered like the smart alec he is as all the guys at the table not including Natsume, started to snicker.

"How that you mentioned it! They DO act like one!" Ruka chortled out.

"Damn!" a voice called out as everyone turned to look at that certain person.

And they saw…

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Ending Notes- Muwhahaha! I know I'm evil, get used to it! **

_**DID YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER?! LEAVE ME A REVIEW COZ I WANNA KNOW HOW I DID!! **_

**The story Family Complex by Karin Ochibi-chan** **inspired me to write this story, but only the beginning because I want it to be different from her/his. So I hope you're okay with me using the outline of your story because I really do join reading yours. Btw, I'm totally NOT plagiarizing. Check her story if you have the time.**

**Don't you think the Serio thing was a good twist?? (Serio-Persona) **

_**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!**_


	2. Second Day of More Surprises

**Surprise in EVERY Corner**

**By Petalsarefallingxoxo**

**Second day of more surprises**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Hotaru," Mikan nodded her head in the Ice Queen's direction as she gave a tiny smile. She had shoulder length jet black hair and gray-violet eyes. Her skin tone was pale and her expression was stoic- like always. She could pass off as 18 because of how mature she looked.

Hotaru looked a little a taken back, this was the first time Mikan didn't greet her with the usual huge bear hug that squeezed the life out of her. Good thing either way because knowing Mikan, she would've fell flat on her butt since Hotaru was a hologram.

"No!! Please don't kill me! I didn't mean to do it!" Tsubasa said in fear. His navy blue eyes were wide open as shock filled his face. He tried to use Mikan as a shield, but Mikan was just too much of a petite person to hide behind.

The notorious Hotaru Imai arched her elegant eyebrow as she uttered the words, "Oh. **WHY** would I want to kill you, Tsubasa _dear_?"

Tsubasa gulped in fear as he stuttered, "Umm… Umm.. Err… Erm… Umm… Err… Umm…"

Suddenly Mikan started to burst in fits of giggles at the situation as she chortled out, "That's the BEST excuse I've heard from you Tsubasa! Do you really like Hotaru that much that you'd get tongue tied over her? Hmmm?"

Mikan got a mischievous glint in her hazel brown eyes as she joked around with Tsubasa who paled at the immediate thought of going out with Hotaru. Anyone that's in their right minds would cringe to date this black haired beauty. Simply because they aren't worthy enough (or in Tsubasa's case, she's too scary).

"Enough said, what are you doing here Imai?" Natsume asked coldly as he coolly slouched in his chair.

"Remember that you work for me Hyuuga," Hotaru said as she gave him the evil eye. Any normal person would shrink back in fear, but Natsume Hyuuga? No, of course not! His big egoistic pride made him glare back, although Hotaru's look was way better.

"You own this place Hotaru?" Mikan asked quizzically. Referring to the fact that _Natsume said, "Of course it is, I made it."_

"You got that right Baka," Hotaru said, "That's why this place is called Imai's Restaurant Since 1970."

"And all this time I believed you went to America. Truth was that you hid from Mikan and me in this restaurant... Shame Hotaru, shame on you," Tsubasa shook his head and clucked his tongue in disapproval.

"You're a baka Tsubasa, _dear, _this is a HOLYGRAM of Hotaru/me. Stupid baka," Hotaru and Mikan said at the same time as they rolled their eyes.

"Oh… I KNEW that!! I was just testing you… yup, that's right," Tsubasa nodded his head as he smirked.

"Yeah… sure, believe whatever you want… Just remember that my IQ is higher than yours," Mikan rolled her lovely hazel brown eyes once again.

"I got to go now, bye bakas, see you in a few weeks," Hotaru ended her very queer appearance as she disappeared in a puff of gray smoke.

"Oh wow…" Tsubasa grunted, "Leave it to Hotaru disappear in such a dramatic way."

"Watch out sweetie, because she's right behind you," Mikan said nonchalantly as she sipped her ice cold water that was just recently served.

"WHAT?!" Tsubasa gasped as his navy blue eyes widened in shock as he ducked and shrieked, "HOTARU I DIDN'T MEAN IT! Don't hurt me please!! I'd like to live!!"

As he closed his eyes and prepared for the worst, everyone at the table started to crack up into fits of laughter.

Youchii, Natsume, and Serio just gave a smirk due to their belief that being stoic was the best way of life.

"Tsubasa dear, Mikan's just pulling your leg. Don't get so worked up about it," Mikan's mother patted the poor guy's shoulder as she offered a sympathetic smile.

And so, the dinner went something like this… Natsume and Mikan bickered quite a bit, while Koko and Ruka added little comments, Yuu trying to straighten everything out and Mikan scared crap out of Tsubasa.

An example of a fight between Mikan and Natsume…

"Pass the salt please," Mikan requested, her voice was an octave higher than usual because the object was across the long table..

"Oi… Why are you such a loud mouth girl? I could hear you just fine," Natsume grumbled.

"I am who I am… Tell me, why are your eyes so red?!" Mikan shot back as she shot Natsume a dirty look as she intercepted the salt that Natsume rudely threw at her.

"Coz I wanted them to be red," Natsume replied as he glared at Mikan.

"So you're saying that you wear contacts?!" Mikan asked as she arched an eyebrow and gave an unusual smirked since she's usually the happy little miss sunshine that smiles everywhere and everyday.

"Aw, they act like husband and wife," Koko cooed mockingly as Ruka laughed, "And now… Natsume you may kiss the bride."

"Mikan and Natsume both gave the two very evil glares that made the two trouble makers/pranksters shrink back into their seat in fear.

"Guys settle down…" Yuu sweat dropped as Mikan heatedly retorted, "You aren't my father so shut up. FYI, I'm not a GUY, I'm a GIRL."

Mikan's mother, Yuka and Serio just smiled (in Serio's case, smirked) as they thought that their family will be the best one. I wonder how they can think of that when most of the family don't even get along (_cough _Mikan and Natsume _cough_).

**xXx**

"What do you think of Mikan?" Yuu asked all of his brothers politely as they piled into the tan colored Town and Country.

"She'll make a good sister and a great lover for our dear Natsume," Koko answered as he made kissing sounds. Everyone besides Natsume, laughed heartily to that joke while Youchii smirked.

"Shut up," Natsume growled as he glared maliciously at Koko.

"I like her… But I want to see if she can fit to our standards," Ruka smirked as his clear blue eyes sparkled a little.

"First time I heard you utter those words, Ruka… Proud of you, man," Natsume replied to Ruka as he slapped his brother's back in an unspoken affection.

"What's first on the agenda for Plan Take down Sakura Mikan?" Youchii asked as he smiled evilly. He was the youngest, but the evilest; he had the innocent look, but a not so innocent life-style.

Natsume got a glint in his eye, which signaled the perfect plan. The other guys relaxed once they saw his look, but Yuu nervously pulled at his collar and trembled slight while squeaking, "G-Guys! This isn't right! She's our sister!"

"Point?" Koko asked.

"Nothing…" Yuu sighed as he gazed out of the window, looking defeated. Of course, it was an act because he was going to help even out the ratio so it'll be 4 against 3 instead of 5 against 2.

Yes, it is known that all of the Hyuugas' had devilish thought even though they don't look like it. It must be a family trait.

**xXx **

"Ugh, I hate them! Do we HAVE to live with them?" Mikan groaned to her mother.

"Yes honey," Mikan's mother answered.

"But they are all cocky bastards, except for Yuu and maybe Ruka," Mikan pouted as she puffed her cheeks.

"Language Mikan," Tsubasa and Yuka said at the same time.

"What are you my mother, Tsubasa?" Mikan rolled her eyes good naturally as the trio chuckled a little bit.

"Mikan dear, after the wedding, we'll move into their house… No buts," Yuka said as she shot Mikan a glance as she continued, "And Tsubasa you're always welcome to stay with us… Actually why don't you just move in?"

"Are you sure Mrs. Sakura?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yup and call me mom, jeez," Yuka said as she rolled her eyes. Mikan definitely got the rolling eyes trait from her mom.

"When's the wedding?" Mikan asked, praying that it won't be soon.

"Umm… In a month's time Mikan," her mother answered.

"Great," Mikan groaned as she slouched into her seat, wishing that this wasn't reality.

As she glanced out of window, she saw a tan color Town and Country parked in their driveway.

"Mom, were you expecting company?" Mikan fidgeted in her seat as she played with her hair. She was a little scared that there might be robbers in her house… It has happened before…

"No, I don't think so, why honey?" Yuka turned to face her daughter for a quick glance before watching the road.

"No reason mom, no reason…" Mikan mumbled as she sunk deeper into her seat. Her face turned paler and paler…

"Mi-Chan are you okay?" Tsubasa asked with a perplexed face as he softly touched her hand.

As our petite brunette started to open her mouth and voice out her reason in her soprano pitched voice, her mother cut in with a high pitched squeal, "Oh my god! Serio is at our house!"

She quickly parked near the sidewalk as she nimbly dashed to where her soon-to-be husband stood. He embraced her with loving arms as they shared a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm sorry to trouble you Yuka, but my house is getting renovations so can the boys and I stay here?" Serio asked politely.

"Sure sweetie," Yuka answered with a sweet smile playing on her lips, "Mikan, can you show the boys where they're going to stay?"

"Sure mother dear," Mikan said in a sarcastic sweet tone as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll come with you," Tsubasa swiftly announced to Mikan. He could sense that Mikan will need a little protection from the other guys… Trouble was stirring and he could feel it.

Mikan glanced at the guys who were holding suitcases. Koko and Ruka were smirking, Youchii and Natsume just stared broodingly at her, and Yuu smiled and waved at her. Obviously, he earned looks from his brothers.

Wordlessly, she led them into her house.

"This is the hallway," she said slowly as if she was a tour guide for extremely dumb people.

"This is the living room, two of you will be staying there," Mikan gestured as Koko and Youchii stepped farther into the room and began to unpack all their belongings.

"This is the first guest room, two of you will be staying in here," Mikan pointed at the room with a closed door. Ruka and Natsume went into the oh so mysterious room.

"And this is the second guest room also known as Tsubasa's room where you, Yuu will be staying with Tsubasa. Tsubasa has a separate house that he has inherited from his parents, but he prefers to stay here," Mikan said in a bored tone.

"Ok," Yuu said in a timid voice.

Mikan started to walk away, but before she left totally she said with her back facing Yuu, "I like you the best out of your stupid bastards' of brothers. So if you need anything just ask."

Yuu gave a weak smile before entering Tsubasa's room. It was a light blue shade and a few play bunny posters hanging up. He sweat dropped as he began to unpack his clothing.

There was a knock on his door before Koko said, "Yuu Natsume is holding a meeting in the living room. Be there in 10."

"Ok…" Yuu answered as he pushed his glasses up. Plan 1: Double cross his brothers to help Mikan… **In action**.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Author's Note- Sooooo….?! What did you think?! Was it boring, was it ok, was it good? **

_**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!**_

**People that have reviewed on chapter one- **

**Blizzel****- Lol, aw thank you : )**

**chris3169512****- Lol, I hope not! I'm a non-violent person… (friends in background cough) lol**

**fluffypenguinscandy****- Lol, thank you and maybe.. ; ) You'll just have to wait and see for the pairings… And no, I don't think TsubasaxMikan isn't THAT weird… lol. Did I update soon enough?**

**Irumi Kanzaki****- Lol, now you don't have to wonder : )**

**SuMMeR OrAngE****- Heheheh, thank you : )**

**Last but not least drum roll… ****Karin Ochibi-chan****! : ) - Lol, ramen DOES make everything better! Lol : ) Aha, I'm happy to find someone else who writes because of sugar highness too : ) Lol you thought wrong because Family Complex is popular! Heheheh, I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long! Lol, and, and, and! You should update soon too!**

_**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!**_**  
**


	3. Third conversations of complete weirdnes

**Surprise in EVERY Corner**

**By Petalsarefallingxoxo**

**Third conversations of complete weirdness**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Yuu pushed his honey mustard colored hair off of his forehead. He put in an effort to look totally and extremely innocent which wasn't all that hard with his wide light brown eyes and glasses. Heck, he could take over a 3 year old's job. Everyone knows that those youngsters are the _real_ trouble-makers.

He walked in long strides to make his way into the living where Youchii, Koko, and Ruka were already waiting. Being the unofficial leader, Natsume preferred to make the others wait on him, hand and foot.

Koko smirked up at Yuu as he commented, "Thought that you'd chicken out, Yuu."

"Now why would I do that?" Yuu asked, feigning being perplex as he sat down next to Ruka who was stroking his bunny's soft snow white head, carefully.

"Oh nothing," Koko smirked as he gave Yuu an _'I know what you're going to do look.'_ After, he turned and patted his all natural spikes.

"What am I going to do, huh Koko?" Yuu challenged as Natsume picked that time to walk through the door. Walking? More like strutting his stuff. He looked lithe, graceful, and yet powerful all at the same time.

"Nothing, we'll talk later," Koko smirked as she stroke his spiky hair and gave Natsume the attention he 'deserved.'

"Good because we don't need your idiotic talking when we plan," Natsume barked as his followers nodded at once including the betrayer.

Natsume wordlessly threw black jackets at each of the guy's as he stated simply, "We're going out, its much, much to dangerous to speak here."

He led the herd of guys to the nearest pizzeria. Youchii was right by his side with Ruka trailing behind the twosome, sighing the whole way. Although he offered the idea, he didn't really want to harm Sakura-San.

"Yuu I know what your thinking…" Koko smirked as he walked right by Yuu- at the end of the formation.

"What am I going to do huh?!" Yuu jutted out his chin as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"That you're going to ask out Mikan," Koko stated simply as he smirked. He pushed his spikes down as he calmly backed up the statement, "My sources never lie."

Yuu relaxed quite a bit as he replied, "Sure… I was thinking of that…"

"Man, you got some guts there dude," Koko slapped Yuu's back in affection, "You DO realize that Natsume got his eye on her right?"

"Really? But Natsume keeps going hell no or no way in f--king hell," Yuu pressed on. He eyed Koko carefully as he adjusted his glasses in a total guiltless manner.

"He won't admit it, but we all know that he got the hots for little Miss Sakura," Koko chuckled as he amended, "Well almost everyone since _you _didn't know…."

"And you know this… how?" Yuu asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Koko looked ahead as he answered, "My sources told me and they never lie."

Yuu nodded as he smirked to himself, "Right… Okay…"

Koko patted his spikes once again as he smoothly concluded the conversation, "So if you ask out Mikan, you should prepare for hell from yours truly."

With that, Koko strutted ahead and left Yuu behind in dust.

Yuu smirked since 1.) he wasn't caught and 2.) he found out that Natsume liked Mikan, hah great dirt if you know what I mean. He decided that he's going to Hotaru Imai to help him plan… It's great to be brought up in this family who resemble spawns of the devil himself…

Natsume paused for a second as they all reached the pizzeria. He turned around as he smoothed his raven black hair. His tantalizing crimson eyes surveyed his brothers as he smirked.

_'This is going to be interesting,' _his eyes lingered on Yuu for a split second as his smirk got wider, _'I'm onto you man.'_

**xXx**

"So… What do you want to watch Mikan?" Tsubasa asked as he frowned slightly. His little kohai wasn't paying much attention to his distraction. Well, attempt to distract her mind.

Ever since the other people in the house went out, Mikan's been flopped on her stomach, sighing every moment as if she was bored with life already. Her expressive hazel eyes weren't sparkling like usual. This was NOT Mikan Sakura, maybe it was an alien trying to take over the world with the bunny as his sidekick!

**(A/n: the bunny on almost everyone's profile, in case you didn't get that xD) **

"Have you felt like someone is plotting something against you?" Mikan asked bluntly and oddly straight to point for once. Her wide hazel eyes shone distress as she bit her bottom lip until a line of blood flowed out.

Tsubasa looked at her weirdly as he answered, "Nooooo…. Who wants to plot against the great Tsubasa, hmm?"

Inside his slightly perverted and 17 year old mind he thought, _'I feel like people are plotting against you though…'_

Mikan giggled despite the fluttering butterflies in her stomach as she stated, "Conceited aren't we now?"

Tsubasa smirked as he pushed his jet black hair out of his eye as he answered, "Whatever, what movie? It's your pick, but if it was mine, I'd make you watch High School Musical 2."

Mikan rolled her eyes, "Ew… That's stupid and messed up. The actors weren't even acting to their full potential."

"But I don't care about that! Vanessa and Ashley look so sexy in those movies!" Tsubasa reasoned as Mikan just shook her head as her dazzling light brown hair swirled around her.

Mikan plopped some popcorn into her mouth as she decided, "Okay… I want to see... Reruns of Charmed."

Tsubasa shrugged as he stated like a genie, "Your wish is my every command."

"Then I wish you to kiss Natsume," Mikan responded without missing a beat as she smirked evilly.

"No comment, no comment," Tsubasa shook his head.

Mikan pouted as she whined, "But, but! You said my wishes are your every command!"

"I'm not going to make out with HIM! He's a GUY and I like GIRLS," Tsubasa exaggerated on the guy and girl part as he's navy blue eyes twinkled a bit. He was obviously thinking about the playboy bunny posters in his room.

"La La La La La La La La! I can't hear you! I think of unicorns and beaches and I'm not thinking about Tsubasa making out with girls! La La La La La La La La La!" Mikan hollered at the top of her lungs as she covered her delicate ears with her hands.

Tsubasa smirked as he continued to act perverted to further Mikan's reaction, "Oh! That reminds me of my next victim has this huge ass and even bigger boobs and had these incredible luscious full pink lips."

"LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!! I'M NOT LETTING MY INNOCENT MIND BE UN-INNOCENT BY PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" Mikan shrieked as she shut her wide hazel eyes to block out mental pictures. Being a child that had an overactive-imagination, it didn't help whatsoever.

Tsubasa was howling with laughter and rolling on the floor. He had thought Mikan's expression and reaction was THE best funniest thing that has happened during this past century.

"Playing Mikan dear… I can't find a suitable toy… Just yet," Tsubasa licked his bottom lip as he turned to Mikan who reluctantly took her milky hands off of her ears.

"Okay then… Ew I don't want to hear of your err… Perverted ways so can we JUST get the Charmed episodes now?!" Mikan asked in mock irritation as she stuffed popcorn in her mouth.

"You're so impatient," Tsubasa shook his head as he popped in a randomly selected season 3 disk as he hopped onto the couch. The two of them arranged themselves to feel warm and at home.

Mikan was laying on Tsubasa's abdomen with his arm slung across her shoulders. A pale ice blue blanket covered the two of them and a bowl of smart food popcorn laid on Mikan's flat stomach. Once again, on the outside it looked like they were a couple snuggling up with each other, but they were really just close friends and end of discussion.

Mikan's wide hazel eyes never left the TV screen once as she robotically fed herself popcorn.

"Hah! That's a good quote: 'Yeah I'm a Scorpio, what's your excuse?'," Tsubasa chuckled as he ate popcorn. He was quoting the episode 3 when Piper and Phoebe were fighting over the existent of fairies and trolls.

(**A/n: I'm pretty sure it's the right episode lol.) **

"Yup, Hotaru should so use that line!" Mikan giggled. The Ice Queen was born on October 25 **(A/n: Hah, 4 days before me)**, which made her a Scorpio.

"And so should Natsume. He acts like a Scorpio," Tsubasa added on.

Mikan shook her head as she replied, "He isn't a Scorpio, but he sure does act like one! Maybe he had Scorpio in his rising sign."

"Probably, I'll take a background check," Tsubasa chuckled as he got a twinkle in his navy eyes.

"Oh, I see that you're eager to learn more about your future husband," Mikan stated as she started to snort with laughter.

"Why you!" Tsubasa growled playfully as he tried to land a good hit on Mikan, but she was quick on her feet.

She shot up so fast that she was a blur of honey brown locks. She watched as Tsubasa started to lose his balance as he landed head first into his lap. Her tinkering laugh sounded through the living room as she childishly stuck out her tongue.

"Catch me if you can!" she squealed in glee as her hazel eyes danced in excitement.

Tsubasa got this dark look on his face as he growled and stood up. Mikan watched as she shrieked with laughter. She turned around quickly, making her hair swirl around her gracefully as she quickly dashed into the hallway where she bumped head on into Natsume's hard muscular chest.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan asked tersely as her lips formed into a scowl. Just like that, her happy carefree attitude was thrown out of the window because of the presence of one single person… Natsume Hyuuga.

"Remember? I'm a guest here and last time I checked, you aren't supposed to run head first into them," Natsume glared at her with cold crimson red eyes as he arrogantly spoke.

Mikan pouted as she called out to Tsubasa who was just around the corner, "Definitely a Scorpio Rising, T."

"Told you," Tsubasa retorted.

"Nuh-uh," Mikan whined as she pouted in a cute and childish way. Her pink bottom lip was jutting out as her wide hazel sparkled in defiance.

"Anyway, get the hell out of my way," Natsume snapped as his crimson eyes shone of impatience.

"No need to be rude, jerk," Mikan swirled around in order to face Natsume, while her hair slapped Natsume due to her turning.

"And you don't need to hair slap me," Natsume growled as Mikan stood there blinking in an innocent fashion.

Did she just hear the great Natsume Hyuuga say 'hair slap?' Wow, that was umm… just a bit gay-ish.

Mikan's fierce scowl slowly, but surely melted into a dazzling smile as she doubled over laughing. Tsubasa mimicked her actions for the same reason.

"What is it now Baka?" Natsume asked irritated.

"I never knew you were gay, Natsume! I guess I should be planning your wedding with Tsubasa!" Mikan said as she doubled over laughing like a manic.

"What the f--k?" Natsume commented as he roughly pushed Mikan aside, to pass through the hallway and get into his room.

"Hey! You don't need to push me, you jerk!" Mikan hollered after the walking figure of Natsume.

"And you don't need to wear striped panties," Natsume coolly shot back as he smirked to himself.

"Sorry about that Sakura-san," Ruka said, attempting to sound apologetic on his brother's behalf. He smiled half-heartedly as he continued to follow Natsume.

Soon after, all of the Hyuuga brother had past Mikan and Tsubasa without a word. Tsubasa scratched his head when Yuu past by as he commented, "That's the last of them."

Mikan growled as she said, "Great, and how the hell did Hyuuga find out what pattern was on my panties?!"

Tsubasa chuckled stiffly and sweat dropped as he thought, _'Whoa, talk about late reaction.'_

"Anyway, let's go back to watch our TV show, alright?" Tsubasa said as he broke the awkward silence in-between the two of them.

"Sure," Mikan said, not really paying attention as she followed Tsubasa to the living room.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" Mikan yelped as she faced Youchii and Koko, laying on the couch.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Ending Notes- Sorry for the bland ending, I hate it too, but I'm like half-asleep right now. REVIEW and find out what happens next!**

**Thank you to these people that left awesome reviews!**

**chris3169512****- Hahaha Lol, Yeah, Yuu's the best! ; ) Thank you : ) and sorry for the late update!  
**

**Alwaysbtheir****- Heheheh thank you! : )**

**Irumi Kanzaki****- Ha-ha I wonder about their evil plans too… Sorry for the late update!**

**SuMMeR OrAngE****- Heheheh thank you! : )**

**kae1523mae****- Aw thank you! : )**

**dominiqueanne****- Yay! Thank you! : )**

**fluffypenguinscandy****- Heheheh. Yay! Sorry if this update is late lol. Muwhahaha… I'm going to have fun with the pairings : ) lol**

**Lobaa****- Hahaha Yay! Join the club of sugar high writers today! Lmao!**

**PRIncess- Lmao, Only YOU'D think that this was long… lol. Hah, I know you loved the swearing part… ; )**

**I Can Hear The Melody****- Heheheh, thank you! Hope I updated quick enough (though I think I was a bit late… -.-)**

**Karin Ochibi-chan****- Lmao! They make me grin and smile like an idiot too! (Maybe we caught Mikan's idiotic germs o.0 Lmao). Hahahahahhahahaha! That little life story cracked me up! : ). **

**Hah, that part was based off of me and my friends in the movie theater. So like we found out that my twin sister (we just call each other twins, even though we look nothing alike) was going to see a different movie with her boyfriend. The movie that we saw was boring, so we paired up in twos and went to the bathroom to text her and the text I sent said, "So how is it making out in the back of the movie theater with Alex, my doggie a.k.a your boyfriend?"**

**So like I got scared that she'd come and kill me, so every time I saw a shadow of a person walking near my seat, I yelped, "Don't kill me! Please! I swear I was joking!"**

**So that's my life story xD. Lmao, now I hope chapter 6 comes out soon! Heheheh. : )**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! It's not THAT hard!**


End file.
